Matt's Quest Book 2
by SupahNyanCat
Summary: Matt has found the portal room with the help of his new friend Zer0. Can Matt and his group survive the challenging battles through the portals? A more realistic version of the game Minecraft. You might want to read the first book first.
1. Chapter 1: The Portal

Matt's Quest Book 2

Whoa, I'm on book 2 now! Yep, more battles, monsters and an OC contest! Send in characters in the reviews and a few will be chosen to be in the story! Well, I better start the story guys.

Chapter 1

The Portal

We all prepared armor for the whole group including Zer0, Axel and Melon. I made iron swords, axes, and bows and arrows. I had the bow and arrow idea and I stole arrows from skeletons and used sticks and spider string for the bows. I asked Dimentio what I needed to find inside of the portal and he told me to find a green stone known as the emerald. I think we were ready for the portal now. Inside was a lot more than we prepared for.

We all stood next to the portal, determination in our eyes. I raised my new Sword of Light into the air and yelled at the top of my lungs:

"Are you ready to conquer the monsters?!"

"I kick monster bootie", screamed Axel.

"Yeah, bro", said Abo holding a bow and a stone sword that he made.

"We can take anything they throw at us", answered Red.

"I shall fire when ready, Matt", smiled Zer0, holding up his new bow.

"I don't have a weapon, but I'm sure you guys will do well."

"MOO", Melon screamed into the air.

"Then let's do this!"

We jumped through the portal with confidence and prepared to take down hordes of monsters from the darkness.

Everything was black, just like when I had first woken up in the world. Then I saw the light. The light got closer and closer until I could see my body again. This new world was dark, but lights enough to see everything around you. The ground was made of a hard black mineral and the sky was black. I found my group and decided to follow a dirt path on the ground.

"Axel, is this the place where Laura is?"

"No", he replied.

"I'm sorry big guy. We'll find her soon"

The sounds of the monsters were everywhere around us but none were in sight. After about four minutes of walking, we were encountered by monsters. A lot of monsters.

The mob of spiders, zombies and skeletons ran towards us. The zombies "ran" as well. I told Abo and Zer0 to open fire at the beasts. Brett sat down to watch the action. Arrows from both my small army and the skeletons from the opposing side fell like rain. Axel was hit in the arm. He started shaking in anger and teleported behind all of the monsters, punching them down one by one. I got on Melon with my saddle and he mooed into the air as he ran forward into the creatures. I slashed a large group of zombies down and Melon rammed into their legs. Red was at the front of the battle slashing at spiders and skeletons.

"Guys, I'm out of ammo", yelled Zer0.

"I'm on it", yelled Red, snatching a handful from a skeleton.

He was running back to give the arrows to Zer0 when suddenly; a spider jumped on his back and bit his spine.

"AH", he screamed as he went down.

"NO YOU DON'T", yelled Abo in frustration.

Abo swished out his stone sword from his waist and slashed the spider off of Reds back.

"Thank you, but I don't think I can help you guys anymore."

He stood up and proved he was right. His back was twisted to the right and he walked funny. He gave Zer0 the arrows and sat down on his back.

"I'll be ok. Just shoot them, alright."

Abo and Zer0 nodded and continued firing their bows at the remaining zombies and skeletons. There were only a few monsters left. Axel, Red and I atop of Melon were now back to back facing the better of the monster fighters. All of the monsters were defeated in minutes except a skeleton that held an iron shield and a… DIAMOND SWORD!? We clashed swords together and he pushed me off of Melon.

"UNACCEPTABLE!" Axel sounded like a Dalek.

Axel took one of the black stones from the ground and hauled it towards the skeleton. The skeleton was smashed to the ground by the force of the stone. Abo went over to finish the skeleton off but the skeleton got up and stabbed him through the chest.

"NO", we screamed into the air.

With a sad face Red took the diamond sword in hand when he got off of the ground.

"Let's keep moving guys. We need to avenge Abo." he exclaimed.

We followed the road for a little while longer fighting a few monsters on the way. Finally we reached a pit that ended the road. In the middle of the pit was a pedestal with some sort of gem on it. It was green and very shiny. This must be the Emerald that Dimentio was talking about. I reached for the gem and a black tentacle whapped my arm away from it. More black tentacles appeared around the emerald and a one eyed, black monster, the owner of the tentacles, pushed one tentacle through Brett's head. The monster pulled it out and Brett started attacking us with a black sword that formed out of his arm. Brett lashed out at Melon pushing him to the floor. I slapped him in the face hoping that he would snap out of it.

"Ouch! What was that?!"

"Oh, nothing", I replied back.

Red dodged the monsters tentacles while trying to slice some of them off as well. I continued doing the same. All of a sudden more monsters began appearing around us. Zer0, Melon and were trying to hold them off but the numbers were overwhelming.

"GUYS, BACK UP", screamed Red, holding the diamond sword in hand.

"You are too weak to fight. Besides you're our leader. We need you", explained Brett.

"I don't care. Matt is the one that matters now. He is the chosen one. Without him, the whole world will go down. Now BACK UP!"

We stood back as he hobbled toward the monster with bravery. The sword plunged into the monsters eye and the monster began to glow with light. The monster exploded with great force around Red.

"RED", I cried out.

"You are the leader now Matt. Never give-"

His body exploded in the light with the monster. The light died down, the monsters were gone and the emerald was there on the pedestal, and a portal had formed where the monster had exploded. I took the emerald in one hand and told my teammates:

"Red… Red and Abo may not be here right now… but they helped us every way they could. Their sacrifices are not in vein friends. We will go through the rest of the portals and find the rest of these emeralds. We will avenge our lost friends and whoop the fudge out of these brutes. Are you guys with me!"

"We're all ears, captain", smiled Brett.

"Friends fight together", Axel grinned.

"You bet we do", Zer0 agreed.

"Moo", Melon mooed.

We headed back through the portal with our confidence back in the place it should be.

Yeah! That was a long but fun chapter to make, bros. Remember to send in reviews for the OC contest and I will post more chapters really soon. Peace off!


	2. Chapter 2: Hero in Training

Alright! Matt and friends shall now train to be fighting machines and Zer0 will learn melee as well. Let's do this!

Chapter 2

Hero in Training

I awoke early in the morning with an idea so that our group could become stronger. I got out my wood and stone supplies and went to building to the right of my house. I was building a fighting arena so that the team and I could battle together.

"I help you?" Axel asked.

"Yeah man. I'm building a fighting arena so we can train", I explained as I handed him some wood and stone supplies.

We built for about an hour gluing the pieces with clay from the island shore. When we were done with the arena I put fences in the front that I made from sticks and I made a fence gate as the entrance and placed it in the front. Whew. I wiped the sweat beads from my face and admired my work. I called the others over to see the new arena.

"Nice work", said Brett "but I'm not one to fight."

"Me neither. I'm an archer", complained Zer0.

"Ok, Brett I guess you can't fight, but you Zer0, you can use a sword as well as a bow", I explained.

"Well… ok I guess."

Axel, Zer0 and I walked into the arena. We put down all of our stuff except our armor and then I handed everyone a wooden training sword and wooden shields that I had made. We got to our starting positions marked by red wool. I counted down slowly…

3…

2…

1…

…

BANANA SANDWICH!

Zer0 ran straight at me with "rage". He shot his sword at my chest and I hit his sword away with my shield. When I went for the "finishing" slash, he did a backflip away from me and picked up his sword. Axel appeared behind him. Zer0 turned around and was picked up by Axel and thrown to the other side of the arena. Now I had to face the giant. He punched forward and I jumped to the side and fell to the ground. I rolled over and got up as Axel swung his sword toward my face. I used my shield to block the attack before it hit my face. I swung back at Axel and hit his arm. He made a woofing noise and disappeared into the air. Zer0 jumped back up from his previous fall and went to attack me. Axel appeared in front of him and grabbed both of his arms. That's where the battle went weird. They both lit up with purple light. The light blinded me. When I was able to see again, there was only one person in front of me and it wasn't Axel. It wasn't Zer0 either. It was… Both of them. It was a lot bigger than Axel and had Zer0's mark (a zero) on its chest. It also had Zer0's eyes and face shape. I decided to name the new creature Aer0, because it was a combination of my two friend's names and it described the weapon in its hands. It was holding a bow like Zer0 usually did (How the heck did the bow get there. How convenient…) If they get an upgrade, I decided that I'd need one too. I ran to my supplies and grabbed my Sword of Light. I was going to see what this baby could REALLY do. I was going to unlock the magic. Aer0 walked towards me and grunted. I focused my power onto the tip of my blade and released my energy as I swung at the monster. An arc of fire launched off of my sword. Aer0 stumbled back as the flames hit him, but was still as strong as ever. I winced as an arrow shot my arm. It wasn't deep in my arm, but it was uncomfortable. I took the sharp iron out of me and focused my energy as much as I could. My sword started burning with fire. I double slashed the creature and Aer0 fell back onto the ground and transformed back into Zer0 and Axel.

"Good fight", Axel smiled.

I hoped everyone liked this story. Tell me in the comments if I should continue the story fully or if I should speed it up and end it. I just hope I'm not doing anything wrong with my story, that's all guys. Alright, Peace off!


End file.
